Forbidden Desire's
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: [oneshot] Hermione and Draco share a passionate moment in the school library. Will this change everything?


**His POV**

Sitting in the soft leather library, she was clearly immersed in the well-worn pages of the thick and heavy book that she was reading. She looked so peaceful, her face expressionless, and her shapely body relaxed, her honey-brown frizzy hair was messily piled on her head. I could imagine myself with her, her beautiful brown eyes looking up into my own icy-blue ones, her body would fit perfectly, into my own muscular one.

Leaning on the nearest bookshelf, I unintentionally stared at her, while she was not glaring at me. I dreaded going to disturb her, but McGonagall wanted to have a head meeting. Probably another stupid ball like last time; however, there were benefits like going with Hermione. She looked absolutely beautiful last time in that purple, off the shoulder dress and her tamed hair curled around her face. Weasley's face was hilarious when he saw her, like he nearly started to drool. Laughing at the mental image, the memories of how Weasley had gone into that rage at the ball embarrassing himself and everyone around him, especially his date, Lavender.

**Her POV**

'Wizards and Witches have fought the dark arts…' Hermione read as she sat comfortably in the soft leather chair, in her favourite place in the world, the library. Still in her school uniform, as she had hurriedly ran from dinner, after scoffing down her food and avoiding Ron. He was still pissed about the whole me going with Malfoy to the ball and not with him thing, but it wasn't like I could help it. Professor McGonagall wanted us heads to show house unity, so that meant that I had to go with him. Yay! (This is Hermione being sarcastic)

He did look ravishing though. His blonde hair wasn't sleeked back, and his silver robes complimented the muscles he earned, while playing Quidditch. He had given me a silver rose that went perfectly with my purple dress, while his confidence 'rubbed off' on me. All of the professors were clearly delighted with our cooperation, and it seemed that nobody minded that a Slytherin went with a Gryffindor, until Ron made that fuss. He is so embarrassing yelling and screaming about our partnership, and he was with Lavender, he shouldn't care about me! Still it was an inconvenience, having to go with the annoying Ferret; he was so arrogant, dragging me around so he could be with his friends, not caring that I wanted to be with my own.

I looked up from my book after hearing a chuckle, she saw Malfoy cockily leaning on the bookshelf watching me. He too was still in his school uniform and was looking just as good as she remembered him to be. His blonde hair was shining while his robes fit him perfectly. Glaring she sneered at him, "What do you want Malfoy?"

**His POV**

She looked up as she heard my accidental chuckle, and her deep brown eyes met mine. Her eyebrows furrowed forming the lines often associated with concentration, her eye twitched and she bit her lip. Her expression; made me want to run over to her and kiss her till she could not breathe. I could feel myself grow and I quickly started to walk in an attempt to hide it, but this proved unsuccessful, as I got closer to her, it got worse. Taking the long way around the table I stopped next to her and immediately dreaded standing so close to her.

Her perfume was nothing like what I had smelt before. The flowery smell soon filled my senses, and I lost control of my actions. Fuck it! I might as well, it's not like she has the guts to tell anyone. If she does, it'll only be Scarhead and Weaselbee, and I can take them any day. Leaning down, I reached out and pulled her face towards my own, not caring that I was in the library.

"What do I want mudblood? I want you of course." Directing her face with my hand, I leant down and smelled her aromatic perfume and lightly pressed my lips upon hers.

**Her POV**

Before she knew what was happening, his fingers had gripped her chin and his lips were upon her own. Opening her mouth to protest, she was instantly silenced by his lips that were lightly pressed upon hers. He held her head still with one hand, while fingering her cheek with the other. Slowly his kisses got deeper until his tongue slowly entered her mouth. Reaching around the back of his head, she grabbed a handful of his long platinum blonde hair and pulled him closer to herself, as he moaned his pleasure into her mouth.

Suddenly his lips left hers as quickly as they came and she instantly wanted them back. There was something seriously wrong there, me, Hermione Granger wanting him, Draco Malfoy? Completely twisted, yet it felt so right, we seemed to fit together. Me and him, like a couple. I then realised where I was, I was in the library, my sacred place and he had invaded it.

He looked down at her with his stunningly beautiful blue eyes and told her as if nothing had happened making her realise that it meant nothing to him, "We have a head meeting in McGonagall's office." I looked away and grabbed my books, "What's it about this time?" I asked as I stood beside him, knowing full well that nothing between us would change. He was a Womaniser; a Slytherin, a house elf enslaver and Draco Malfoy, everything I hated with a passion.

**Thankyou for my dear beta, Jacque for her wonderful betaing this story although it's been sitting on my computer for months now unfinished named meh….yes I had no name for it! hehe….**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Soubies**


End file.
